


Unexpected

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "Why are you staring at me like that?"





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 2 part 'verse

M’Baku didn’t realize what would happen, when he suddenly had to go back to home to deal with an issue. T’Challa had insisted the girls would be fine with him; Ngozi had been sitting in with the council meetings for a while now, and could handle sitting in T’Challa’s lap, instead of his own, during the meeting. It was Nuru that M’Baku was worried about; Ngozi had met T’Challa before, but Nuru was still in the  _getting to know you_ phase of her relationship with her father’s boyfriend.

Still, he trusted T’Challa, and knew the Ramonda, at least, would be able to handle Nuru, if T’Challa had trouble with the toddler.

M’Baku had  _not_  expected to come back to T’Challa on the ground, chasing his children around the room on all fours.

Needless to say, it eased every worry M’Baku may have had about T’Challa being unable to handle his girls.

They were terrible handfuls, after all.

“BABA!” Ngozi had noticed him first, like she always did, and M’Baku grinned, lifting her up into his arms when she ran for him. Nuru followed, laughing excitedly. He lifted her up too, getting tight hugs from both of his girls.

“Welcome back.” T’Challa said, standing up. “Everything alright?” M’Baku nodded.

“Everything’s fine.” He promised, “Just something the elders said my sister wasn’t allowed to handle in my place.”

When the girls were tucked into bed, a few short hours later, T’Challa and M’Baku settled into bed.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” T’Challa asked, “You were earlier, too.” He replied with a kiss, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

T’Challa seemed to understand, regardless.

 


End file.
